Aku dan Bos
by VICMIRAGE
Summary: Budi hanya seorang konsultan di perusahaan biasa selalu sabar dan tabah, mencoba menghadapi Bos bule nya yang menyebalkan yang pelit melilit.
1. chapter 1

_Aku dan Bos_

 _Hetalia Axis Power belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Warning for you guys._

 _FAILED EYD, OOC, shonen ai,ETC_

NoFlame

Suara air yang berisik mengiringi Budi berjalan di trotoar. memikirkan pekerjaan yang belum kelar. Memikirkan apakah gaji akan dipotong karena dia tidak masuk kerja selama 2 hari. Hujan masih turun, orang dimana mana berlalu lalang. Payung dengan warna yang berbeda bertabrakan satu sama lain.

Budi sendiri lupa bawa payung. Jadi hasilnya dia yang basah kuyup. Tapi toh dia juga mau pulang ke rumah nya. Ia juga sedikit bersyukur karena tidak bawa laptop dan kertas. Kalau basah dia yang habis sama bos nya.

Dia ingin cepat pulang sambil berharap tukang wedang ronde nanti lewat depan rumah nya. Dia ingin minum yang hangat.

Dia ingin pindah kerja. Bos nya sangat brengsek. Bos bule nya, selalu komplain tentang hasil laporan kerja nya. Mau nya apa? Gaji pun gak pernah naik padahal udah 10 tahun bekerja di tempat itu. Udah itu dipotong 15% pula. Walaupun tetap bisa buat hidup seorang diri, tapi tetap saja merasa rugi.

Transjakarta hari ini sepi. Tumben. Biasanya berjubel luar biasa, bikin sesak napas dan jadi pepes ikan. Kalau kereta biasanya masih mending. Penuh tapi cepat. Hanya seperti di Sauna saja.Tapi kalau bus, macet dan penuh adalah penyiksaan nomor dua setelah tingkah bos nya. Budi duduk di belakang karena dekat kaca dan bisa melihat jalan yang sedikit lebih baik daripada biasa nya.

Ia membuka handphone nya dan melihat notification di layar tersebut. Oh pesan dari bos nya

 ** _'Besok, kamu kirim laporan lewat email jangan lupa beserta presentasi sama gambar prototipe bangunan nya kirim juga. Deadline sampai jam 6 sore biar bisa saya cek. Telat, gaji potong 5% lagi'_**

' _Bos sialan, orang gak dikasih izin buat libur sebentar aja apa'_

Dia melihat halte Transjakarta yang sudah dilaluinya. Masih di Kuningan Timur. Di luar juga masih hujan, jadi tidak apa. Dia mencoba tenang. Nanti aja kirimnya pas sudah sampai sambil minum wedang ronde langganan.

Padahal dia ingin nonton film yang sudah didownload nya. Tapi sabda seorang bos akan gaji pun membuatnya resah. Kadang sih ia berpikir, capek-capek kuliah dengan berkutat pada fisika, material teknik, dan berbagai gambar teknik serta bangunan malah berakhir jadi babu bos sialan.

'Mampang' suara perempuan dari bus membuat nyawa nya balik. 'Oh sudah sampai rupanya' batin Budi. Ia langsung cepat cepat keluar pintu bus dan jalan cepat keluar dari jembatan halte. Mengejar jam dan Wedang ronde hangat langganan.

Budi bersyukur, si Abang wedang ronde lewat hari ini. Pas saat dia sampai rumah. Segera ia panggil tukang wedang tersebut.

"Bang, satu ya. kayak biasa nya. Rotinya banyakkin" si abang pun mengangguk paham.

"Mas..tumben kok pulang lebih cepat? tugas kantor lagi sedikit" si Abang bertanya sambil menyeduh isi mangkok dengan air jahe.

" Jalan nya lagi tidak terlalu macet sih bang.. Jadinya sampai lebih cepat. Kalau tugas mah aih..banyak"

"Padahal bos katanya mau pergi ke Amsterdam tapi begini amat."

Uap dan bau rempah menyeruak sistem olfaktori Budi saat si abang penjual memberikan mangkok dan membayarnya. Masuk rumah dan buka laptop. Sambil mengecek kalau masih ada yang kurang.

Tapi kok..

Datanya gak bisa dibuka.

Hooh, datanya rusak

Mampus lah dia.

To be continued

Akhirnya ngepublish cerita lagi. Setelah begitu lama mengalami writer block :(. Gue harap kalian suka


	2. Chapter 2

"Maaf pak, gambar rancangan bangunan offshore nya datanya rusak. Saya gak bisa kelar sampai jam lima. Boleh saya minta waktu lebih pak?. "

Budi merasa ingin lempar diri aja ke rel kereta.

 ** _"tidak"_** suara di seberang telepon pun menjawab.

"T..tapi pak, saya berjanji pak. Secepat nya saya selesaikan. Kemarin juga sudah saya kasih lihat di blue print nya pak"

 ** _"Saya mau versi digitalnya,bodoh. saya gak mungkin bawa tabung gambar di pesawat nanti."_**

"Tapi pak" Ia gemetaran hebat. Sialan ini bos, mau nya apa sih.

 ** _"Protes lagi, gaji potong lima persen!"_** setelah itu telepon nya diputus.

Dia lelah.

 **Aku dan Bos**

 **Hetalia Axis Power belongs to our beloved daddy, Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Warning! Eyd berantakan, Shonen-ai, etc.**

 **No Flame**

Tuhan masih sayang sama ia. Ia setidaknya selesai jam tiga. Dengan memotong waktu tidurnya. Tak apa, asal gaji tidak di potong 25%. Nantinya, dia gak bisa bayar biaya hidup.Tetapi, ada baiknya dia bersyukur dengan status single.

Tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke toko pancingan dia beli kopi di warkop sama bubur kacang hijau. Lumayan batinnya, bisa mengganjal perut yang kelaparan sebelum tenaga terkuras saat menarik pancing.

Walaupun dia seorang konsultan di perusahaan servis Migas, dia sendiri merasa gak sanggup bayar kopi seharga lima puluh ribu. Kata kawan kantor nya dia terlahir pelit melilit.

"Bud, lo kan dapat gaji itu besar. Apalagi pas banyak klien. Jangan pelit buat kesenangan diri sendiri" ucap Razak, salah satu kawan seperjuangan di kantornya mengatakan dengan bijaksana.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri menabung untuk hari tua atau jaga-jaga jika diPHK secara langsung oleh bos ajaibnya.

Kadang juga sih ia ingin, tapi lebih sering mengharapkan klien yang bayarin ia makan.

 _"Lumayan kan. ini namanya prinsip ekonomi"_ batinnya jika sukses dibayarin para klien tersayang.

Motor bebek nya melaju pelan ke daerah pancingan biasa nya. Bawa alat pancing kesayangan serta ember dan topi kuli bangunan. Budi mencoba berjalan hati-hati di jalan setapak basah yang mengelilingi kolam ikan besar. Kalau ia jatuh, nanti gak masuk dan gaji dipotong cantik. Makin melarat hidup nya.

Seperti biasa dia duduk manis di kursi dan mulai memasang umpan ke kail. Berharap dapat ikan patin, tapi jangan sampai bawal karena berasa makan tanah.Ia mulai melempar kail dan menunggu. Apalagi ikan sapu-sapu.

Menunggu dan Bengong.

Suatu hari dia pernah ditanya sama bos bule nya. Dia punya hobi apa. Padahal menurut Budi itu gak penting sih. Tapi demi kesadaran akan gaji, ia jawab saja.

Contohnya saat dia meminta bos nya tanda tangan laporan.

"Kamu punya hobi apa?" si Bos bule bertanya dengan tangan sibuk menanda tangan dokumen.

"Mancing pak" Budi menjawab dengan sopan. Walaupun bingung, kok bos nya tanya hal seperti itu.

"Mancing dimana?" tanya si bos lagi

"Di Depok pak"

"Jauh ya..padahal rumah mu kan di Mampang. Gak capek apa kamu?" si Bos masih sibuk corat-coret asik dokumen.

"Capek sih pak" Budi menjawab dengan sopan kembali

"Kalau ngurusin saya, kamu capek gak?" si Bos melirik ia. Budi diam seribu bahasa.

' _Apa coba pak'_ batin ia.

"Tidak kok pak, saya mah ikhlas jadi karyawan yang suka disuruh" Budi mencoba senyum ikhlas, sebenarnya dia mengutuk si bos.

"Oh gitu" Tangan si bos menyodorkan empat map berbeda warna ke arah Budi. Dengan sigap gegap gempita, Budi pun mengambilnya.

Tapi tunggu sebentar.

Kok..

Kok si Bos megang tangan nya sih. Lama pula. Pakai menatap pula. Senyum-senyum tidak jelas pula. Biasanya juga tidak pernah.

Kalau menatap dengan tatapan "Gaji situ saya potong, gak ada bonus tahunan" jauh lebih sering dilihat.

atau biasanya.

"Dasar manusia gobl*k, gitu aja tidak becus!!!"

Seperti ini juga sering.

"Kalau gitu, nanti kapan-kapan ajak saya ya" si Bos senyum. Senyum nya bikin Budi merinding.

"O-Oke pak Will. Saya pamit dulu" .

Terlalu lama bernostalgia alias bengong. Budi pun tersadar saat dia merasakan tarikkan kuat di pancingan nya. Ia pun menarik tuas pancing dan menggulung tali agar tangkapan bisa diambil. Berdoa dapat patin bukan bawal atau amit-amit kalau ikan sapu-sapu.

Yang keluar malah ikan kecil berwarna merah, lebih mirip ikan hias daripada ikan bakar.

' _Kurang bibit ikan atau gimana sih'_ pikir Budi.

Budi terima nasib aja sambil menaruh ikan merah itu ke jaring yang dicelup ke air. Ia mencoba memasang umpan dan coba mancing lagi. Berharap kembali, Tak apa tidak ada Ikan Patin. Minimal ia bawa pulang ikan mas pun, Budi ikhlas.

Asap mengepul tipis di udara. Capek nunggu dan cuma dapat dua ikan saja. Syukur nya sih dia dapet ikan mas, bukan bawal maupun sapu-sapu beserta ikan merah ajaib yang dia gak tahu jenis apa.

Rokok nya dia sudut ke kursi yang ia duduk. Budi sendiri masih sibuk menghitung uang untuk bayar ikan nya. Tiba-tiba Handphone nya bergetar di kantong celana kargo nya.

Saat di cek, yang keluar nama bos nya.

 ** _William R_** ** _"Besok kan saya berangkat ke Bandara, Saya gak sempat beli sunblock sama kue coklat di tempat langganan saya ya. Nanti bawain ke rumah saya ya.."_**

Dia kan cuma konsultan biasa di perusahaan biasa, tidak berminat menjadi sekretaris. Kenapa dia yang disuruh hal kayak ini sih.

 _'Kan dia punya sekretaris. kenapa tidak minta tolong aja sih?!'_

Jari-jari budi cepat mencari nomor bos nya di layar handphone nya. Malas berurusan dengan urusan bos nya. Mau libur dan luluran serta tidur tampan di rumah abis ini. Bukan mengurusi sunblock bos nya.

"Pak, Maaf saya tidak bisa membawakan barang nya. Jauh gitu pak Depok-Kemang. Kan di bandara ada yang jual Sunblock sama kue coklat itu pak. Maaf pak saya tidak bisa karena akan memakan waktu perjalanan yang cukup lama. Lagipula ada Maria, sekretaris bapak kan?"

 ** _"Tidak, di Bandara mahal. Maria sedang libur. Rumah saya juga di Kemang, tidak jauh dari rumah kamu"_**

Yang kayak begini, tipikal bos tajir melintir tapi pelit melilit.

"Lagipula bapak ke Amsterdam bukan ke Rio de Janeiro. Sunblock tidak terlalu banyak diperlukan kok pak. Kue coklat juga tidak mahal pak di Bandara. Saya juga ingin libur bukan Maria doang pak.. " Budi capek mengurus bos nya yang ini.

 ** _"Kesehatan kulit nomor satu, dan kue coklat di Bandara mahal juga tidak enak. Beli atau tidak ada bonus akhir tahun!"_**

"Kan ada anak buah bapak...PAK..PAK KOK DIMATIIN SIH"

Budi menjerit di depan abang pengepul hasil pancing.

Abangnya jadi bingung.

 ** _Tbc_**

Terima kasih atas review nya :). Saran akan ditampung untuk membuat fic ini lebih baik lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku dan Bos**

 **APH belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning!! Failed EYD, Shonen Ai, Etc**

 **No Flame!**

Berbagai produk obat dan kebutuhan tubuh berbaris manis di rak pada setiap lorong. Ada Shampoo, Sabun sampai Obat cacing pun ada. Budi melirik ke arah kecantikan dan kulit, mencari sunblock permintaan si Bos. Iya, katanya buat kesehatan dan kemulusan kulit tetap terjaga. Budi harap maklum, walaupun dalam hati memaki. Ia juga baru ingat kalau ia lupa nanya merk sunblocknya. Cepat-cepat ia mengetik di handphone nya.

"Pak, Sunblock nya merk apa? Spf berapa?"

Biasanya menunggu balasannya seminggu kemudian baru dibalas.

Oh..Hari ini bagus mood bapak bos tersayang nya. Makanya cepat balas.

 _"Merk Paras*l ya..Yang Spf 50"_

Budi dengan sigap berjalan ke arah rak yang terdapat banyak botol berjejer. Botol dengan lambang lingkaran dan bertuliskan 'SPF 50 WITH UVA AND UVB' terlihat bersinar dengan indah nya di tengah para botol yang lain. Budi juga jadi teringat sama iklan body lotion yang selalu dengan jargon nya _'Dengan kandungan UVA dan UVB serta ekstrak murberry. Akan membuat kulitmu halus berkilau dan putih bersinar'._

Budi juga kadang sempat berpikir apa bos nya itu ingin punya kulit putih bersinar dan kelap-kelip macam karakter vampir di film remaja masa kekinian itu. Emang banyak sih para karyawati yang mengatakan mirip.

Begini kata para wanita di kantornya. "Iya, pak Will itu mirip yang di film itu ya..Ganteng banget soalnya" dan pujian serta fangirling ala ibu-ibu yang baru beranak satu atau mbak-mbak yang baru kerja.. Sambil berharap bisa punya pasangan seperti bos nya.

Lebih tepatnya sih.. bagi Budi itu Bos nya lebih mirip karakter drakula nya Bram Stoker daripada Mas-mas melankolis dari Stephanie Meyer. Senangnya 'ngisap' gaji karyawan nya, daripada bermelankolis ria akan cinta.

Kegiatan melamun nya pun akhirnya dipecahkan sama suara mbak-mbak disamping ia.

"Mas, kita hari ini ada diskon juga untuk produk ini lho..Mas" si Mbak manis pun menunjukkan Sachet tipis berwarna hijau dengan tampilan wajah model yang mulus mengkilap. Budi pun mengernyitkan alis.

' _Ya kali dah, Gue masih sempat pakai masker. Mandi aja udah syukur'._

"Aduh, mbak terima kasih atas tawarannya. Saya bawa uang nya pas banget" Budi dengan sopan dan senyum odol menolak si mbak.

"Lumayan lho Mas, Buat penyegaran wajah mas. Soalnya saya lihat Mas doang yang wajah nya kusam, lusuh, kusut dengan beban hidup sejuta ton aja." Si Mbak merayu kesabaran Budi. Dia sadar kok kalau tampang wajahnya tidak enak dilihat. Tapi tidak kayak ini juga.

"Atau buat istri atau pacar nya mas. Siapa tahu gitu kan? " Si Mbak dengan senyum sejuta dollar merayu Budi. Budi diam sejenak. Kesal sendiri. Ingin nangis juga.

Budi itu single dan Ia paling kesal sama yang suka mengungkit status nya.

"Mas nya mau, banyak varian nya. boleh dipilih" Si Mbak masih dengan menjaga profesionalitas terhadap customer.

"Yaudah, saya beli semua nya"

si Mbak sumringah.

Budi mengutuk dalam batin.

Tapi apalah daya hamba bila godaan sales dengan tawaran diskon dan sedikit hinaan mental akan status hidup atau lebih tepatnya pilihan hidup. Hal tersebut menyebab kan suara gesekkan kartu di mesin dan si Mbak senyum penuh kemenangan. Dia berencana akan jual ke teman wanita sekantor nya. Balik modal untuk makan mie rebus di Warung mas Eko. Sialnya lagi, sunblock dan titipan bos nya yang lain harga nya bikin menangis kartu atm.

Budi di depan rumah dengan model minimalis, Nomor enam dengan pagar hitam yang mengurung empat mobil SUV dan satu sedan hitam. Saat Budi berniat memasukki rumah tersebut, seekor German Shepherd menggongong keras depan nya. Hendak mengejar Budi.

 _'Sayur asem, matilah gue'._

Si Empunya rumah keluar dari pintu. Wajah santai tanpa dosa dengan asap mengepul dari rokoknya. Melambai ke arah Budi. Rambut berantakan, telanjang dada pula.

Harus nya Budi foto buat dijual ke teman sekantornya. Lumayan untuk menutupi gaji nya yang dipotong.

Bisa beli mie rebus plus keju, kornet, telur selama sebulan penuh!!.

Tapi sekarang Budi sedang dihadang oleh Germam Shepherd. Masa iya mau ambil foto. Gerak sedikit nanti dia kegigit. Nanti dia masuk rumah sakit, tidak ke kantor, gaji nya dikebiri.

"Bud, masuk aja"

"Anjingnya pak.." Budi menunjuk peliharaan bos nya dengan ketakutan.

"Gak papa kok bud, dia cuma nyapa kamu"

' _Nyapa sih nyapa, Tapi gak gini juga'._

 ** _To be continued_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia Axis Power punya Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Jangan Flame ya, cukup api neraka aja yang panas**

 **EYD tidak benar, OOC, Homoseksual, Shonen Ai**

 **Saran dan Kritik adalah bucin ku!**

Selama dua hari, Budi dari rumah bosnya..dia merasa sedikit trauma, bukan..bukan masalah bosnya _shirtless_ di depan mukanya dan uang gajinya habis karena beli kebutuhan bosnya, tetapi dikejar anjing yang seharusnya berperan sebagai anjing pelacak, dan bosnya cuma bilang

 _'dia cuma mau kenalan doang kok'_

WTF?!

Budi cuma karyawan biasa dan butuh uang serta ingin hidup nikmat, punya pacar cakep. Tidak aneh kok. Tetapi, Tuhan membuat hidupnya kayak gini..well, bukan sepenuhnya salah Tuhan. Walaupun, Budi bercita-cita jadi anaknya Elon Musk atau punya Ibu seperti Nicole Kidman.

Dia sekarang sedang sibuk di depan laptopnya, laptop yang mahal bikin miskin dirinya tetapi pantas disematkan sebagai _'pacar terbaik'_ selama ia kuliah sampai tiga tahun bekerja. Bimbang antara mengerjakan permintaan klien atau download filmnya Stanley Kubrick. Hei, walaupun tampangnya culun, setidaknya budi punya selera bagus dalam film.

Dalam tiga menit menimbangkan mau ngapain, akhirnya dia memutuskan buat nonton di Netfl*x aja. Kemarin temannya bilang buat nonton Riverd*le , recommended katanya. Pas dia nonton..rasanya zonk, mungkin bukan tipe series yang dia suka. maunya nonton film yang menayangkan hidup yang demotivasi seperti hidupnya.

Bosan dengan yang ia tonton, akhirnya memutuskan buka tugasnya lagi. Klien ia mau minta membantu dalam pengeboran, tentu saja butuh perhitungan dan pertimbangan yang tepat, salah ngebor tanah..bukan minyak atau gas yang keluar tetapi lumpur. Habis sudah perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Bosnya pasti ngamuk.

Ia melanjutkan tugasnya, padahal sudah dilanda keinginan tidur di kasur dan iblis sudah berbisik _"sudah tidur aja, besok bisa lanjutkan"_ dan malaikat nyeletuk _"jangan dengarkan ia..ia ditaburi wijen, eh tidak maksudku ia tidak benar"_. Budi cuma mengangguk saja sambil nyeruput kopi hitam sachet harga dua ribu rupiah saja.

Budi jadi ingat pas zaman dia seorang bocah SMA, banyak mimpi dan banyak ngekhayal. Tidak apa namanya menikmati masa remaja. Budi sempat berpikir buat jadi konsultan perminyakan karena duitnya kayak air pancuran. Mancur beb!

Ternyata setelah ia sadari, sama aja menyiksa hidupnya. Masuk jurusan teknik aja sudah buat dia bolak-balik bimbingan konseling mahasiswanya buat curhatin hidup, mata kuliah, dosen, dan jomblo. Dia bahkan inget mbak psikolognya mangut-mangut aja dengerin ceritanya. Capek batin juga kayaknya.

Dia gak salah sih, baginya yang salah mengingat rumus yang diintegralkan dengan huruf tidak jelas, terus menerus. Padahal, udah disajikan yang udah jadi dan apapula itu Termodinamika sialan itu!

Beruntung ia lulus dan dapat kerja.

Sibuk meratapi hidupnya, Handphonenya bergetar mesra. Ia lihat logo screennya dengan sesama, bingung ini nomor siapa.

 _ **"Tanggal 8 desember...saya balik, jangan lupa jemput ya 3"**_  
"Maaf ini siapa?"  
 _ **"Bos kamu lah, bodoh"  
**_ "Oh..maaf pak"  
dengan cepat budi mengetik layar handphone ia  
"saya kira orang nyasar nomor, soalnya pakai emot love sih"  
 _ **"Emang salah saya pakai emoticon? ini kan hak saya..suka suka saya dong"  
**_ Budi menghela napas denga pelan. Capek berdebat.  
"Nggak, saya cuma kaget pak. jangan tersinggung atuh pak :("  
ternyara cuma di-read doang gak dibalas. _'haha sial'_ batinnya.

Budi sudah mulai nyerah dengan kedua matanya, capek dan lelah. Ia pun menutup layar laptop di depan dirinya dan siap ke kamar mandi buat gosok gigi, kata ibunya jangan lupa buat selalu sikat dua kali sehari. Ia selalu mengingat hal tersebut pasca ketiga geraham ia lepas dan sakit luar biasa.

Budi menatap kaca di atas wastafel, menatap sheet mask yang ia borong kemarin. 'Mau coba ah..' batinnya, Ia merobek bungkusnya dan menatap tulisan bungkus berwarna putih dan ada gambar bayi dengan lendir biru-biru gitu.

 _'Dr. J*rt'  
'Oh... ini yang gue beli kemarin tapi mahal banget'  
'coba..ah..kali aja gue cakep bangun tidur'_

Budi menempelkan si masker pelan-pelan kalau copot terus jatuh ke lantai kan..sayang. Jadi, harus hati-hati selayaknya merawat anak kucing. Sehabis menggunakan _sheet mask_ , ia langsung ke kasur dan tidur.

 **HAI, Saya kembali lagi dengan tulisan saya yang payah. semoga updatenya saya bisa menghibur ya...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia Axis Power punya Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Jangan Flame ya, cukup api neraka aja yang panas**

 **EYD tidak benar, OOC, Homoseksual, Shonen Ai**

 **Saran dan Kritik adalah bucin ku!**

Bosnya yang bernama Will ini sebenarnya gak sepenuhnya mahluk tuhan paling iblis, Will punya keyakinan soal uang dengan jiwa pelitnya. Will bisa dibilang sama karyawannya iblis berupa malaikat. Will bukan orang pelit atau menyebalkan, pasalnya ia dari kecil suka uang kayak Mr. Krab di serial animasi anak-anak itu. Baginya, punya uang bukan perkara yang mudah seperti selalu ngerasa kalau bosnya ini bisa dibilang idaman karyawati kantornya, udah cakep, keren, banyak uang, tinggi banget..pula. Ayolah Budi yang 173 aja kebanting sekali ketika disamping bosnya yang tingginya 193, beda 20 cm coyyy. Dia inget salah satu temannya, Sintia namanya, ngomong kayak gini

"Lo itu cocok jadi twink-nya si Will dah"

"Twink apaan dah? _twinkle twinkle little star?_ " Budi bingung sendiri.

'uke gitu..beb" Sintia ngomong serius terus ketawa. Keras banget pula.

Budi keesokan harinya curhat ke salah saudarinya, Mia.

"Mi..lo tau Twink itu apa gak? Apa itu uke?"

"Kok..abang nanya gituan, kenapa?'

"Ya jawab aja napa sih. susah amat"

"Cari di Google lah, hape doang keren tapi kagak ada gunanya" Mia beranjak dari sofa dan melengos pergi. Budi terbengong

Setelah Budi melakukan riset secara mendalam, ia mengetahui omongan Sintia agak sedikit kejam. Sedikit merasa offense dengan menjadi bagian 'feminim' di hubungan. Tenang saja, Budi gak pernah menjadi bagian penganut _Toxic Masculinity_ kok, Budi mendukung kesetaraan gender. Hanya merasa sedih dikira bagian yang manut-manut aja. Padahal Budi sendiri walaupun badannya kecil dari rekan sejawatnya yang kaukasian tapi masih bisa jadi Top juga!

 _ **Terimakasih internet dengan kesaktianmu, aku tidak dibodohi lagi**_

Besok harinya lagi, Budi cuma cemberut saat disapa Sintia. Kayak orang habis minum obat cacing dan sadar punya cacing di badannya banyak banget. Sintia sih sebodo amat sama Budi, sudah biasa menghadapi kalau lagi Badmood.

"Lo ngapa?" Sintia sibuk ngunyah pastel yang disediain di dapur kantor tadi pagi.

"Eh..sialan ya lo, ngatain gue Twink kemarin. Gue kecil kecil gini lebih dominan tau dari Will" Pokoknya, Budi menggerutu sepanjang perjalan kehidupan mie rebus dia.

"Ohhh...lo tau artinya sekarang? gue kira nggak hahaha" Sintia ketawa keras banget sampai ditegur orang di depan mereka.

Tiba-tiba semangkuk soto dengan segelas es teh di depan muka Budi, suara kursi ditarik ke belakangnya. Duduk seorang mas-mas dengan muka yang mirip sama Budi.

"Budd...jangan denial sama takdir" Mas-mas itu sambil nyeruput es teh yang di meja.

"Gue gak denial..Zak"

Mas-mas yang dipanggil Zak cuma geleng-geleng kepala doang"Bohong, _We knew about you very well_ "

"Halah" Budi mangut-mangut kesal, dia bahkan lupa ada sebutir nasi di ujung bibirnya. Sintia dengan tabah ngelapin muka Budi dengan tissue selayaknya ibu dengan anaknya yang ogah makan sayur.

"Lah kan emang bener lo itu twink, dan ya you know lah, _you weren't straight..dude. You are gay, Fabulous gay!_ "

Budi makin manyun "Razak..Gue biseksual"

"Ya maaf elah, tapi gue bingung kosakata begitu aja gak tau? lo kurang nonton ya?"

"Nggak..kosakata gue berkelas"

"Tapi Twink cocok sama lo" Sintia menambahkan bara api sepertinya.

"Sial kalian berdua"

Oh iya..kawan-kawan yang berbahagia, Budi sendiri lupa ngasih tahu kalau dia merupakan Biseksual. Jadi, jangan kaget ya!

Selama dia di kantornya, hanya dua orang yang tahu orientasinya. Iya, cuma dua orang cecunguk itu aja. Dia kadang sedikit denial dengan pernyataan kalau bosnya ini ganteng pisan...heleuh.

Seperti biasa, kumpulan mbak-mbak intern di kantornya ngegosipin bos mereka. Kebanyakan bilang gini

 _"Mr. Janssen makin kesini makin hot deh"_

 _"Iya kan...mirip si itu lho..Chris Hemsworth"_

 _"lah menurut aku sih, lebih mirip Alexander Skarsgård"_

 _"Idih..nggak lah, Mr. Janssen gabungan mereka berdua gitu lho"_

Budi mendengarkan debat gosip itu dengan seksama. Iya, Will emang cakep banget sebenarnya, tapi coba kerja selama setahun atau dua tahun ama dia, mending tarik lagi ucapannya wahai wanita.

Tepukkan pelan di bahu menyadarkan dia dari mimpi siang bolong, pas ditengok ternyata bos dia.

"Bud, tolong beli kopi buat saya dong sama klien"

Nah kan, mulai lagi.

"Kan ada asisten, kenapa gak minta beliau aja?"

"Kemarin dia salah beli, saya jadi berakhir di kamar mandi selama empat jam" ujar Will

"Nih, uangnya ya..jangan lupa kembalian kasih saya lagi"

"Saya masih ada kerjaan"

"Peraturan pertama, menolak. gaji akan dipotong"

Budi sepertinya besok akan buat surat pengunduran diri ajalah.

 **Hai..Karena liburan kampus , akhirnya update ngebut. semoga menikmati**


End file.
